Would it matter?
by Rose's Shadow
Summary: "Lu-chan can be so clueless sometimes." The very true words of Levy McGarden.


"Give it one more try." Layla Heartfilia said as she looked down at her daughter. She was trying to get her daughter to live. She didn't want Lucy to die young. She had so much to live for!

"Would it matter?" Lucy asked bitterly as she glared at the white clouds a head of her.

Layla sighed. "Please try to live Lucy. Please."

"Why should I mother?" Lucy asked as she looked at the bridge that would decide if she lived or died. She wanted her daughter to live. She wanted her feel the joy of living a full and happy life.

"Lucy! You kno-"

"No I don't mother! Why should I live?! So what if I lived another day?! So what?! I'm going to die anyway! Would anybody even care?!" Lucy asked as she glared at the bridge. "Would it matter if I gave life another chance?" Lucy asked more softly then before.

Layla teared up at the sight of her daughter being so hard. "Lucy why don't you want to live? You have friends!" Layla said as she cried. Why didn't her daughter listen to her.

"Mamma I feel in love. He's wonderful. He has wild pink hair and a grin that will make you think everything's going to be okay. But he's here. With you and all of my friends. They all died mother. All of them. So I want to stay with them." Lucy whispered as tears went down her checks.

Layla gasped. She knew the boy. Natsu Dragneel. He had come earlier screaming about not wanting to go to the other side. She remembered how she and a few others had to drag him to death. It was his time. He had cheated death so many times that he had to go.

She knew what her daughter was feeling. She had to leave Jude. She was dragged just like Natsu. "Lucy. Please just live. You have other friends still alive. That Levy girl and the little blue haired girl Wendy are the only ones left. Please live for them. They need you just as much as you need them." Layla said. She knew her daughter would do it. If only to save her friends from death.

Lucy looked up at her mother. She was right. Natsu would be fine and when it was time she would see him again. She vowed to. She would live and die for her friends.

"Okay mother." Lucy said as she ran over the bridge. A bright light brought her back to her body. She felt pain from her battle. She looked around a noticed that like her mother said only Levy McGarden and Wendy Marvill were alive.

* * *

Wendy had a blank look to her as she stared up at Lucy. Levy looked the same as the younger girl.

"L-Lucy?" Wendy asked as her blank look turned into one of pure hope.

"Hi Wendy. Levy." Lucy manged to say. Her whole body was covered in injuries.

Lucy suddenly heard a shot then watched in horror as Wendys eyes went wide. The young girl fell on top of her dead. Lucy and Levy scream out in horror and pain.

Another shot was rang through the blonds ears. She turned to see levy shot in the head.

"NO! LEVY!" Lucy screamed. She looked up to see a gun pointed right at her head.

_BANG!_

* * *

Would it matter at all?

Would it mattered if I died?

Would anyone miss me?

What if I just gave up?

What if?

Would it?

* * *

Lucy looked up at the clear bright sky. She knew where she was. But this time there was only one way to go. Ahead. Lucy noticed a flash of pink run towards her.

"Lucy!"

"Luce!"

"Lushi!"

"Lucy?!"

Lucy saw her whole team in front of her.

Natsu looked happy and sad that she was here. Lucy ran across the bridge and up to Natsu.

She sighed in happiness. "Natsu!" She said as she clung to him.

"Luce." Natsu sighed out happy to have her here.

"Natsu would it matter?" Lucy asked as she pulled back.

"Yes." He answered. "It would matter to everyone."

Lucy smiled. "Erza! Gray! Happy!" Lucy said. Happy flew into her chest. "Lushi!"

Lucy giggled at the cat. "Happy."

"What are you waiting for? Come on Luce!" Natsu said as he pulled her over to all of Fairy Tail.

"How did he know what I was talking about?" Lucy asked.

Natsu turned to look back at her. "You're like an open book Luce. A book only I can read."

* * *

Lucy woke up with a shock. What had she been dreaming about?! She looked over at her side and there was Natsu and Happy. She smiled slightly.

"Would it matter?" She asked. She frowned as she thought about it.

"Of course it would Luce. Didn't I all ready tell you that?" She heard Natsu mumble.

"Yeah. You did."

"Weirdo."

"Idiot."

"Love ya Weirdo."

"Love you too Idiot."

* * *

Outtake

* * *

"That was some dream Lu-chan." Levy McGarden said to her best friend.

Lucy sighed as she let her head fall onto the wooden table. "I know Levy-chan. But..." Lucy paused as she lifted her head up to look at the blue haired girl. "Would it matter?"

Levy let out a giggle at the question.

_'Lu-chan can be so clueless sometimes.'_

Levy thought as she patted Lucys shoulder. Levy knew it would matter. After hearing her dream she couldn't wait to tease Lu-chan about her love for Natsu! Oh just you wait Lu-chan.

"Of course it would Lu-chan!"

* * *

...

**...**

**A/N:... I feel like this is to short... Anyway thanks for clicking on this story! Have a wonderful day! Or Night! Ether one... Also if you would, (could?) Please check out my other one shots and stories. If you like this one then check out 'Learning to Fall in love' It's Nalu. Once again Thank you!**


End file.
